Thank You
by Harukawa Ayame
Summary: [Kise Ryouta x Reader]; daripada dengan pekerjaannya, tentunya dia lebih mementingkan dirimu.


**THANK YOU**

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. Ayame hanya punya jalan cerita. Kalau bisa punya KnB, dari dulu Ayame sudah mengklaim Sei-chan dan Tetsu-chan (lol).

**A/N:** Ayame kembali dengan cerita Kise Ryouta x Reader! Maaf kalau OOC dan sebagainya, karna Ayame hanyalah author biasa yang tidak sempurna #lebay. Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan review, favorite, dan juga follow kalau menyukai cerita ini. Happy reading~

-harukawaayame

* * *

"Ah, maaf [Name]-cchi! Aku masih ada latihan basket setelah ini, jadi bisakah kamu menungguku?" Laki-laki berambut kuning itu berkata dengan memohon.

Kami berdua sedang ada di perpustakaan, dengan aku duduk di kursi dan Ryouta berlutut di lantai. Di pintu masuk perpustakaan, terlihat jelas beberapa fans Ryouta yang melihatku dengan iri.

"Tenang saja, Ryouta. Aku akan menunggu disini, oke?" Aku berkata sambil tersenyum kecil, dan Ryouta kembali berdiri sambil tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih, [Name]-cchi! Bagaimana tentang kencan di akhir pekan?"

"Ya, aku akan pergi bersamamu, Ryouta. Cepatlah datang ke latihanmu, atau Kasamatsu-senpai akan—" Perkataanku dipotong oleh Kasamatsu-senpai yang baru saja masuk kesini dan langsung menendang Ryouta, membuatku mengedipkan mata.

"Oi, Kise! Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?!" Teriak Kasamatsu-senpai kepada Ryouta yang terjatuh di lantai.

"S-Senpai! Itu sakit! Aku hanya—" Sebelum Ryouta bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kasamatsu-senpai menggeretnya keluar dan aku hanya bisa melihat semua ini sambil tersenyum kecil.

Saat aku akan kembali membaca, tiba-tiba Ryouta kembali dan mencium pipiku.

"Aku cinta kamu, [Name]-cchi!" Ryouta berkata sambil tersenyum puas. Wajahku berubah menjadi semerah tomat, dan Ryouta tertawa senang.

"Sampai ketemu nanti!" Ryouta berkata dan langsung berlari ke luar perpustakaan. Wajahku masih merah, tapi aku tau kalau aku bercermin, pasti terlihat wajahku yang tersenyum senang.

Aku berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan keluar perpustakaan, tapi tiba-tiba tanganku ditarik oleh seseorang. Saat aku melihat siapa yang menarikku, aku melihat Sakaki Miho, salah satu fans Ryouta yang sekelas denganku.

"Sakaki-san, tolong lepaskan—" Kata-kataku dipotong oleh Sakaki-san yang mempererat pegangannya di tanganku.

"Apa kamu pikir hanya karna kamu pacar Kise-kun, kamu bisa berbuat semaumu?" Dia bertanya dengan nada serius.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kamu bicarakan, Sakaki-san." Aku menjawab dengan jujur.

"Hmm... Menurutmu apa yang akan Kise-kun lakukan kalau tiba-tiba dia dipecat sebagai model, [Name]?" Aku terbelak saat Sakaki-san mengatakan ini. Aku pernah menemani Ryouta saat modelling, dan ayah Sakaki-san adalah direktur dari tempat Ryouta bekerja sebagai model.

"T-Tolong jangan lakukan itu..." Aku berkata sambil melihat Sakaki-san yang tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, kamu mau kan, putus dengan Kise-kun? Dan pakailah cara yang paling kejam." Sakaki-san berkata sambil melepaskan tanganku.

Putus dengan Ryouta?

Demi Ryouta, aku bisa melakukan itu. Tapi—

Dengan cara yang paling kejam? Aku tidak bisa menyakiti Ryouta...

Dan aku juga tidak yakin kalau aku bisa menahan perasaanku.

"Aku benar-benar cinta Ryouta, Sakaki-san. Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang kamu perintahkan." Saat aku mengatakan ini, Sakaki-san terbelak dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Cinta, kamu bilang? Jangan bercanda!" Sakaki-san berteriak sambil mengangkat tangannya. Aku menutup mataku dan bersiap untuk tamparan yang akan dilakukan Sakaki-san, tapi aku tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Aku membuka mata, dan melihat laki-laki berambut kuning yang familiar. Dia memegang tangan Sakaki-san yang berwajah kaget.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan orang yang menyakiti [Name]." Nada ceria yang biasa dikeluarkan Ryouta sama sekali tidak ada. Ryouta bernada serius dan melihat Sakaki-san dengan kesal.

"A-Aku akan adukan ini ke ayahku, [Surname]!" Sakaki-san berkata sambil berlari pergi. Aku akan mengikutinya, tapi Ryouta memelukku dengan erat.

"[Name]cchi, apa kamu tidak papa?" Ryouta bertanya kepadaku, tapi aku masih khawatir tentang ancaman Sakaki-san.

"R-Ryouta... Tapi, Sakaki-san—"

"Aku mendengar semuanya. Tidak perlu khawatir, [Name]-cchi." Ryouta berkata sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum senang. "Kamu lebih penting daripada pekerjaanku!"

"Tapi—" Perkataanku dipotong oleh Ryouta yang tiba-tiba menciumku, membuatku terkejut dan wajahku berubah semerah tomat.

"Kamu benar-benar manis saat malu, [Name]-cchi~"

"Aku cinta kamu, Ryouta." Aku bergumam sambil kembali memeluk Ryouta, membuat kepalaku bersender di dadanya.

"Mm, aku tau itu, [Name]-cchi. Aku juga cinta kamu."

_...Terima kasih_


End file.
